The Flight of the Mustags
by Shadowed Hope
Summary: This is a good story but the first chapter is sad... please review even if u hate it!!!
1. Kara and Sky's fate

The Flight of the Mustags  
  
Chapter 1-Kara and Sky's fate  
  
Kara was a beautiful snowy white mustag living with her herd on the coasts of a place called Tortall. She was the daughter of the leader, Sabre and her mother was Coral and was from another herd on the far coast.  
  
When she was growing up she played with the other foals and yearlings but now that she is 2 she is getting too old for the games and is taking more interest in the males and her and her friends squabble over the boys and who will be chosen in mating season. In the next spring it would be time for her to mate at the age of 3 years.  
  
Keekie her best friend was a dark bay, beautiful mustag and was quite popular like Kara with the boys. Though she had already promised herself to a young buckskin male named Grayson and she spent her time either with Kara or with him.  
  
Kara hadn't promised herself to anyone and she had no means too, she was actually looking for her father to take her to some other herd and to find a mate there. After Keekie had found Grayson then Kara felt a bit jelous but she had to get use to it, after all Keekie was her best friend.  
  
One long day Keekie, Kara and Grayson went down to the river a bit further away then usual from the herd. Her father was away so there was no one to stop them except her mother but she was looking after Kara's new little brother.  
  
When they got to the river Keekie and Grayson immedietly bent down to drink but Kara wasn't that thirsty so she went over and layed under a tree to rest. She closed her eyes and was awaked by a rustling nearby.  
  
Keekie and Grayson had gone off by themselves which they had started to do for a while now and left Kara alone. "Greatttt......" Kara thought to herself but a slight shiver ran down her spine, there was no wind, there must be someone watching her. After shaking her coat she went over to drink again keeping her eyes pealed for anything unusal.  
  
Another rustle came from the brush quite close to her but this time a figure emerged. A deep blue roan colt with blazing, soft green eyes and a smerk upon his face. "Hello young lady, what are you doing in these parts all alone i must ask?" He spoke with a light, brisk tone that you could say was quite handome but Kara was lost for words until she found her tongue and said in a brisk tone... "I wasn't alone a minute ago, my friend has gone off with her b/f."  
  
"Ahh yes, she has left you for love, then maybe i can be of some aquatence. would you like to come with me and see my father's herd of the far east?" he smiled and waited for her answer. "I have nothing better to do i suppose," Kara said smerking because even if she had some thing to do, she would have gone with this colt for anything.  
  
He smiled and turned around to trot back into the brush slowly for Kara to follow. "And what is your name, may i ask? The colt smiled in return, "My name is Sky, for i can clamber up rocks to the highest any horse will get to the sky and also i am a blue roan, my coat is quite like that of the sky. May i also ask yours in return?"  
  
"Of course, my name is Kara, named after my mothers friend from the east." "What a pretty name, Kara, your name is much like my sisters Lara." he smiled and then spoke again in an even lighter tone, "and you two even have the same colour coat, the sleek white, like the moon in the sky and the snow on the ground in winter."  
  
"You are quite good with words, are you not Sky?" she smiled his last words had taken her breathe away, "Well my mother always said so." smiling he bowed. "Now would you like to accompany me back to my herd, i will show you around and you may be able to even meet my father."  
  
"I will gladly, i am in need of new friends lately," smiling her words reminded her of Keekie and Grayson. "Good lets go!" he said breaking into an immediate canter leaving Kara to follow him.  
  
"You cheated! Haha" she laughed at his attitude and at his sleek movements it was like he was flying. They raced and raced till they had to stop for they had tired themselves out. "Well that was worth it dont you think Sky?" Kara asked gasping for breath but laughing at the same time.  
  
They were both panting for breath till the sky turned black very quickly and they had to look for shelter. Kara ran ahead of Sky looking for a cave or any kind of shelter and hearing Sky stop and pore into the ground with his hoof she stopped and looked around but that was her downfall.  
  
The lightning struck and a tree fell on top of Kara leaving full wedged in mud. Sky seeing what had happened neighed at the top of his lungs and started to dig into the mud with his hoof, trying to free Kara from the mud and the fallen tree. Kara neighed and told him to go home and leave her, but he wouldn't.  
  
When morning came Sky was fully stuck in the mud as Kara was and they both died there on that fateful day. Leaving there parents to feel the pain of there deaths. 


	2. The Next Generations

~~~ I hope u liked the first chapter and I'm sorry it was so sad and I am even suprised at myself 4 writing it!! And i'm writing a new story about wolves and I need to have peoples in it, as wolves or humans whatever u want so if u want to be in it just say so in your reviews or email me :) K, Hope u like the second chapter and i dont care if u hate it review anyway and i'll write more!! Oh and thanks everybody who reviewed my first chapter :)~~~  
  
Disclaimer - Everything at the moment is mine but later on the ones that you know are only Tamora Pierce's creations.  
  
Chapter 2- The next generations  
  
Snowy woke as Flash neighed to wake her. "I'm up, I'm up," she neighed rudely at him as she shook her head after her rough sleep. "This is the day that mother said would be your best!" Flash reminded her and she jumped up, remembering. "Oh yeah.... Yay!!" Today is the day that mother takes me out to see some of the other herds and meet some new friends. She smiled happily, she had been waiting for this day for the past 4 months!  
  
Snowy was a beautiful white mustag and the Great-great granddaughter of Esca's sister. Her Palamino mother said that she was the splitting image of Esca which Snowy just loved about herself. She trotted out of the shelter and shook her mane in the sunlight. It glistened until she jumped off again and ran over to the river to drink. The sun was up high and so it was already hot but Snowy didn't mind. This was her day!  
  
When her mother called her, she came running in bounds, kicking up her heels. "It's time to go Snowy!" she yelled in her direction. Snowy met her mother and stopped jumping around because she knew it would upset her. "Let's go, first we are going to my old herd..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they got there, there wasn't very much to see. Only a few colts were born this year and Snowy didn't like any of them, neither did her mother.  
  
After the days rolled by they stayed in over 5 different herds and she still hadn't found a mate. After the reunion of her mother and her friends they were given a large cave to shelter in for the night before they left in the morning. Snowy sighed silently, not wanting to disterb her mother who was sleeping, finally. She stood up and walked over to the opening on the cave and spotted a few small shadows seeping by. She noticed them and looked closer. "Humans!" she thought and nearly yelled. Silently she walked over to wake her mother up. Succeeding and telling her what was wrong they silently walked out the mouth of the cave in the shadow.  
  
Unfortunatly one of them spotted the mare and filly raising the alarm. One shot a small burst of fire into the sky ubove him, it was a mage. Snowy ran with her mother and all the other horses in the herd till they were surrounded by the humans. She was pulled away from her mother and all the horses were roped around the neck and tied together. The humans, including the mage, mounted their own horses and held a group of horses each as they cantered out of the forest  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she woke she found that they had stopped on the side of the road and that all the humans were resting, except the mage. His eyes were pealed and he was watching the horses and it looked like he was picking a few out. She watched his eyes cast over the herd and finally his eyes fell upon her and he found her staring at him. Getting up, he walked over to her and looked her over, he eventually started to talk to her. He told her that his name was Benjamin but everybody just called him Ben. He was a lone mage and he was breaking in horses with these bandits for some fast money so he could afford a house in the east.  
  
Snowy listened intently to what he said and she got use to his power and settled down till the bandits started to wake up. Ben said to the lader bandit, "I have chosen the five horses I will break in for you. The black mare, the buckskin colt, the red chestnut colt, the grey stallion and the white filly." he ended them with a sharp stop. The leader looked thoughtful then he smerked, "You cannot have the white. She is for me and I will break her in!"  
  
Ben just smiled and said, "Then let me assure you that you will have more trouble then you can handle. She has a wild streak and I presume only maic will help tame her." The bandit looked unconvinced, "You think what you want but I want to break her in, she will get a high price in the markets."  
  
"Well then, why dont you TRY to break her in for the first 3 days and if you dont succeed then you have to hand her over to me, okay!" Ben said to him and put out his hand for the bandit to shake. The bandit frowned but he took Bens hand and then walked off, they had reached an agreement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next three days were hell for Snowy. She was whipped, slashed, hit, kicked and even once gashed with a dagger. She was a mess and she wouldn't let the bandits touch her. They tried to mount her but she just bucked them off. She kicked and reared and many of the bandits were brused and broken, but she knew they deserved it.  
  
On the third afternoon Ben came to get her. He was apalled at the state she was in and gave the lead bandit a broken nose to prove it. Snowy was very jumpy and it took her a whole day to trust Ben again and to get use to the magic, the bandits had showed her that they had none.  
  
He taught her not to fear a saddle or bridle and that the bit in her mouth only tasted bad now and that it would get better. He healed her wounds and finally the torture was over. She had made good friends with the buckskin colt and the black mare but the grey stallion freaked her out a bit. Then finally it was time to take them to the markets.  
  
Ben had told her nothing about the markets and by that she knew that he was not looking forward to them. She pranced around at first but then she quietened down when she was tied in a line with the other horses. The half of the horses that were their were skittish and were not as pretty as her she noticed. After a while people came over to look at her and the rest. A young girl nearly bought her but Ben refused to sell her, yet. She wondered why, why didn't he sell her to the girl. There was nothing wrong with the girl, she looked quite nice!  
  
Ben himself was looking for someone, a girl or boy that had some sort of magic, the gift or wild-magic didn't matter. This horse would be an excellent war horse or a mages horse, she had spunk he thought to himself. Then he laughed outloud though not too loud. A boy around 11 came and bought the buckskin colt from next to Snowy and she was glad that he had gone to a good home.  
  
Then all at once a group of girls came over and patted her and played with her mane and gave her treats that she wouldn't eat. She had been fed before hand and these girls were making her feel uncomfortable. Ban looked over the girls and spotted none with magic so he shooed them away though not wanting to cause a scene. Then a young girl came out of the shadows of the crowd. Her deep brown hair ran down to her waist and her sky blue eyes looked over the horses.  
  
Ben saw that she was equipped with a bow and arrows and that she also held a small sword around her waist and a small dagger by her side. "She has the gift, and it is powerful!" Ben thought to himself and smiled, walking over to the girl. He showed her Snowy and asked her name. "My name is Erica and I suspect that you own these horses or add least one or two?" she asked. He smiled, she could see right through him.  
  
"This horse would become and excellent war horse or a mages horse, my lady but i suspect you already know this?" he smerked at her. She looked Snowy over then she looked in her eyes. "I will take this horse, her wild-magic is strong and I suspect to that she will become a good mage horse. She has some fear though, I will have to try and cure that." Smiling she undid the rope holding Snowy to the others and paid Ben for the filly. "I might see you soon then mage," she asked him as she paid him. "I think we shall...." he smiled as she walked away, leading Snowy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
